Newt x Alby highschool fanfic
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: High school AU. Newt is having strong feelings for his roommate Alby, who is dating a girl named Lindsey. What will happen when Alby finds out how Newt feels? Twoshot. Rated T. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Newt really liked Alby. The problem was, he thought his roommate didn't feel the same way. Newt would flirt with him, and Alby would ignore him or make some excuse, saying that he had to go somewhere or do something.

He thought Alby was beautiful. He had dark hair and eyes, and he was seventeen and a senior while Newt was sixteen a junior. Newt could feel the chemistry between them, but Alby was too stubborn to ever admit it even if he did feel something.

But Alby had a girlfriend. Alby and Newt had talked about being gay several times, and Alby had claimed he was bisexual. Alby and his girlfriend had been dating for two weeks, and every time Lindsey came over to Newt and Alby's dorm room his heart broke. Newt liked Lindsey as a person, but he couldn't help the jealousy that came over him whenever he saw Alby with Lindsey, never mind kissing her. Alby was supposed to be his.

During one of Alby and Lindsey's dates, the newest kid Thomas would come stay with him. They would watch TV and talk. Thomas knew about Newt's love for Alby, and hadn't told Alby. He had been there for Newt while he cried. Thomas was Newt's best friend, and Newt knew they always would be best friends.

"We're leaving, Newt." With his arm around the brunette's waist, they left Alby and Newt's dorm.

Newt sighed and leaned his head on Thomas' shoulder. Sometimes he thought he could love his friend, but his thoughts always went back to Alby. "What do you want to do?" Thomas asked him, but Newt just shook his head, thinking that if he said anything he would start crying again.

"Nothing." His voice broke. "I think Alby really likes Lindsey. I just want so badly to tell him how I feel."

"Then you should," said Thomas. "I won't tell him, but you should tell him yourself. The worst that could happen is-"

"Okay don't tell me the worst that could happen," Newt interrupted him. "I'll tell him. I can't just sit around and wait for him without him even knowing. That's not fair to either of us." He looked at Thomas. "Right?"

"Right."

* * *

The next two hours were the most nervewracking of Newt's life. All he could do was stare at the TV, and after Thomas reassuring Newt countless times that it was going to be okay, Newt still wasn't reassured.

That was when Newt kept getting up and looking through the peephole to see if Alby and Lindsey were coming yet. When he finally saw Alby and Lindsey coming down the hall, he cracked the door open before they were in hearing distance of it. He didn't know why he was spying, he never spied on Alby and Lindsey, but he'd gotten a bad feeling.

"I had a really good time," Lindsey was telling him.

"I did, too," Alby said. Newt stood watching them at the peephole.

"I love you, Alby," Lindsey said.

"I - I love you too, Lindsey."

She smiled. Newt's jaw dropped as he watched Alby and Lindsey kiss, and with obvious tongue. He had never felt so heartbroken in his life. Tears filled his eyes and he pulled open the door. Alby and Lindsey broke apart as Newt pushed past them and ran down the hall, pushing the door open and going outside. He went over to the school's amphitheater and sat down on the top step, buried his face in his lap and cried, like he always did. "Coward," he choked, shaking with sobs. "I'm such a coward!" It was cold, so cold that Newt could see his own breath when he went outside, but he didn't care.

"I don't think you are." Newt looked up, surprised, to see that Alby had sat down next to him. "You look cold."

"I'm fine."

But Alby had already shrugged off his jacket, leaving him in a thin black long sleeved shirt. "Here." He wrapped it around Newt's shoulders.

"Why did you come after me?" Newt looked up at him, wiping his eyes. His vision cleared.

"Because I care about you," said Alby. _Ohhhhh my God, I can't believe this is happening_, he thought, but Newt knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. But when Alby pulled him close, all doubts he had were forgotten. "I really, really like you. I tried dating Lindsey to move on but I couldn't bring myself to forget you."

A wide grin spread onto Newt's face, and Alby smiled. "I really like you too, Alby." Gathering up his courage, he said, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Newt's heart thundered in his chest as Alby leaned in and brushed his lips against Newt's. Newt closed his eyes and grabbed a fistful of Alby's shirt, kissing back. As the kiss grew heated Newt heard heels against the concrete.

"What the hell?!" Great. Lindsey.

Alby broke the kiss and looked up at her. "Lindsey," he said. "Um, look, you're a great-"

"Save it, Alby. We're done. And you're kissing him?! That is so _gross_!"

"How is Newt gross?"

"_He's_ not gross," Lindsey spat. "You're kissing another boy! _God_ that is so wrong!"

Alby's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"First, you cheat on me. Second, you cheat on me with a _boy_." Lindsey glared at Alby. "We're done."

Newt stared from Lindsey to Alby, the whole thing seeming surreal. Lindsey turned and stalked away, slamming the girls' dormitory door behind her. "I'm sorry," Newt said.

But Alby was glaring. "That homophobic son of a bitch!"

"Whoa," Newt said, laughing and putting his hand over Alby's. "She is a homophobic son of a bitch but you don't have to shout. Didn't you tell her you're bisexual?"

"No," Alby said, sighing. "Let's go back to the dorm, I guess. Before we freeze out here."

Newt smiled, and they went back to their dorm holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt x Alby highschool chapter 2

"Ready?"

Newt ran his brush through his hair one last time. It was Saturday night and Newt was finally, finally going on a date with Alby. They were going out to dinner and then walk down to the lake by the school.

Newt stepped back into Alby's arms as his new boyfriend wrapped his arms around Newt's waist. "I'm ready now," he said.

"You looked great." Alby turned Newt around and kissed him softly on the lips. "Let's go."

On their way to Alby's car, of course they had to run into Lindsey. Why not? "Hey, you cheating bastard," she said to him.

Anger filled Newt, and he squeezed Alby's hand. "Don't you call him that!" he screamed at her. "Leave him alone!"

Alby pulled him closer. "Bitch," he shot back at Lindsey, and Newt pulled Alby away before his ex girlfriend could attack.

"That was pleasant," Newt said as he got into the passenger seat of Alby's car. "Was that really necessary?"

"She started it," Alby grumbled as he put the key in the ignition and turned it.

"Well, yeah, but you didn't have to finish it," Newt pointed out.

"I'm gonna hurt anyone who hurts you," Alby said.

Newt felt a rush of love for Alby. He smiled and Alby returned his smile before pulling out of the parking lot.

They got to the restaurant ten minutes later. It was dim inside and there were candles on the tables. "This is really romantic," Newt told Alby as they waited in line.

Alby gave him a quick kiss and pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around Newt's shoulders. Newt leaned against him as a waitress led them to a booth and gave them their menus. After they ordered their drinks, she left.

"So," Alby said. "I know we were friends last night, but tell me more about yourself. What do you do when we're not hanging out?"

"Well, I have track practice twice a week," Newt informed him. "Minho and Thomas are on the team, too. You should come to a meet sometime."

"I definitely will." Newt couldn't concentrate with Alby's arm around him, Alby's soft lips right in front of him.

"We're going on a trip right after winter break for fun," Newt went on. "You should come."

Alby smiled. "Okay," he agreed.

They talked some more and ordered their food; they even shared a kiss once in a while. Alby looked even more beautiful with the light from the candles reflecting on his dark skin.

After dinner, and after arguing about who would pay - they ended up splitting it in half - Alby and Newt headed back out to Alby's car. Alby started the car but sat there as if contemplating something, and then he turned to Newt and asked, "Do you want to...go park somewhere?"

Newt's heart sped up. He knew what Alby was really asking. "Oh, God yes," he answered, and his boyfriend smiled.

Alby took him to a deserted road by the campus, beside some corn and wheat fields. He parked the car and Newt crawled over to the driver's seat, into Alby's lap, and their lips touched. Alby wrapped his arms around Newt, pulling him into a steamy, desperate kiss. Newt whimpered, loving the feeling of Alby's lips on his own. Alby's hands rested on Newt's hips and he pulled him closer, their kisses hot and hungry. "Alby," Newt gasped, breaking the kiss to unbutton Alby's shirt. He pulled it off of Alby, throwing it in the seat he had been sitting in.

"Newt...do you really want to do this here?" Alby asked, his arms around Newt. "It would be much more romantic in bed, with candles, maybe some music. Besides, I want to take this slowly."

"But you were the one who suggested coming here in the first place," Newt pointed out.

"Yeah, because I wanted to kiss you." Alby's lips met his and Alby massaged his tongue gently against Newt's. It was a funny feeling, but it felt really good. "I want to take this slowly, okay?" He gave Newt a quick kiss. "I love you."

Newt flushed. Alby hadn't said that since last night. Sex could wait. "I love you," he answered, wrapping his arms around Alby's neck and kissing him hard.


End file.
